


Faire quelque chose de sa vie

by malurette



Series: Du côté des femmes [15]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Civilians, Damnit, Gen, Internalized Sexism, One Shot, i'm not sure of the official spelling for their names, making do
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Où il est question de mieux servir en étant vivante que morte.





	Faire quelque chose de sa vie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La Déesse, le Clan et l’individu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981983) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Faire quelque chose de sa vie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas  
>  **Personnages :** Serinsa  & Agasha   
> **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami et Teshirogi Shiori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** 02#08 « Styles de vie » pour 10_choix > (table libre)   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 800

Serintha, pendant quelques années, avait cru que son destin serait celui d’une Rhodopis, en mieux. C’était terrible d’avoir perdu ses parents, c’était formidable que sa douloureuse solitude soit comblée en étant adoptée dans une famille hors du commun. Elle devint la disciple d’un Saint puissant et rêvait de l’imiter un jour.   
Épargnée par la Guerre Sainte mais éplorée par la perte d’un de ses camarades, elle finit pourtant par abandonner l’entraînement et tous ses rêves de puissance. Elle n’était pas faite pour la vie martiale. Elle confia donc la future génération à autrui, acceptant tout de même de prendre en charge l’entraînement collectif des plus jeunes recrues, avant qu’elles ne soient confiées en plus petits groupes à un maître particulier pour les plus prometteuses, ou renvoyées à d’autres postes pour celles qui, comme elle, choisiraient une autre voie. Après tout, même sans Cloth à elle, elle restait toujours fidèle à Athéna et à sa Chevalerie, et elle n’allait pas gâcher tout ce qu’elle avait appris !  
Elle abandonna son masque presque à regret : depuis les années qu’elle le portait, elle se sentit comme nue sans lui, de savoir que ses émotions étaient maintenant facilement lisibles sur son visage. Et ses émotions sur le moment étaient bien négatives…   
Entre le soulagement et la certitude d’avoir fait le bon choix, elle éprouvait toujours de la culpabilité face à ce qu’on lui avait appris à considérer comme un échec. 

Il lui fallut une rencontre avec une petite villageoise de Rodorio pour en venir à bout. La jeune Agasha vouait un véritable culte aux Saints et, totalement incapable de se battre, s’était portée volontaire comme servante civile du Sanctuaire.   
Agasha savait pour quoi les Saints d’Athéna protégeaient le monde entier et les villageois tout proches d’eux sur lesquels ils attiraient malgré eux le danger. Elle voyait surtout la protection offerte et ignorait aveuglément le danger apporté. Elle savait aussi jusqu’à quelles extrémités leur dévotion les entraînait, quelles souffrances ils enduraient pour devenir les plus forts possible et se montrer à la hauteur de leur tâche, comment elle leur demandait d’aller jusqu’à sacrifier leur propre vie pour celle des civils et qu’avec noblesse, ils l’offraient sans regret.   
Ceux qui le pouvaient ainsi mettre leur vie et leur mort au service d’un idéal en devenant des Saints méritaient tous les éloges ; pour tous ceux qui ne pouvaient pas… he bien, elle en faisait partie, et elle était convaincue de devoir faire de son mieux pour rendre la vie plus facile pour les Saints.   
Elle les admirait tellement qu’elle se montra fort déçue de rencontrer quelqu’un qui, ayant vécu parmi eux et avait eu la chance de toucher cet idéal, s’en était détourné. Peut-être, se laissa-t-elle supposer, n’était-ce simplement pas la place d’une fille en premier lieu ?  
Serintha estimait que ça n’était pas question de genre : il y avait plusieurs femmes parmi les Saints, aussi courageuses et aussi fortes que leurs homologues masculins, qui perdirent la vie en faisant leur devoir dans cette Guerre face à plus puissants qu’eux tous. Elle ne les connaissait pas personnellement, mais elle avait connaissance de leur existence, comme tout un chacun au Sanctuaire. Son changement de voie était personnel et ne regardait qu’elle et Athéna. Ça n’était pas qu’elle se sentait faible, c’était sa personnalité qui était incompatible avec les valeurs exigées. Il lui était difficile de faire acte de violence, et elle savait qu’elle n’était pas la seule à s’être battue avec cette barrière à surmonter.   
Ses condisciples masculins, quand ils ont commencé leur entraînement, étaient au moins aussi effrayés qu’elle ; l’un fut capable de surmonter ses craintes, l’autre non et aurait dû abandonner plus tôt, avant qu’il soit trop tard… mais il s’obstina en pure perte, d’une manière qu’avec le recul Serintha juge non pas méritante mais bien absurde. À quoi bon le dépassement de soi si c’est en vain ?  
Là tenait son explication :  
Se battre pour protéger plus faible que soi, c’était un bel idéal mais, après avoir vu mourir un maître, un camarade et plusieurs innocents, elle réalisa que si elle était d’accord pour le combat, l’idée de se faire tuer lui répugnait. Pas parce qu’elle avait peur de la mort, mais elle se sentait toujours coupable d’avoir survécu là où des personnes qui lui étaient chères étaient mortes, et elle ne tenait pas à infliger la même blessure à qui que ce soit. Ça lui demandait soit d’être la plus forte de tous pour ne jamais se laisser battre, ce dont elle se savait incapable, ou… renoncer. Elle trouverait bien une autre façon d’être utile au monde et de faire fructifier sa vie.   
Agasha apportait des fleurs aux morts et des gâteaux aux vivants ; Serintha préférait se concentrer surtout sur les vivants et laisser les morts reposer.


End file.
